icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DevonAndersen/Why Did YOU Join iCarly Wiki IN THE FIRST PLACE
This idea came to when reading Mak's blog. Well poll question whether or not to disable chat. I do not want comments about disabling is bad or good Click here to vote for what to do about the Chat issue DON'T CHEAT WE'LL KNOW! I want YOU ALL to write an entire blog as to What YOU STILL LOVE about iCarly NOW? Regardless of whether you think the dynamic of the show has change. Write a blog and tell Wiki community What YOU STILL LOVE ABOUT iCarly. ALSO I want you guys to think way back and I do not want to see all this going on about how this wiki has changed. But Why did you join in the first place? Write about what made you want to join in the first place RETHINK to the days before chat, drama ect. Here's my response to that: What I love about iCarly is the comedy. Yes, I love the romance and the shipping. But the one thing iCarly will have whether it's leaning more toward one relationship or whatnot it WILL ALWAYS ALWAYS first and foremost have comedy in it. Now I do STILL LOVE the storylines now. Even though I'm a huge Seddie shipper and Sam and Freddie broke up, my personal bias opinion is that they will get back together later in the series. I love that the storylines are funny. The reason I think Dan wrote the romantic storyline in is because the cast (ergo each character) is getting older. Nathan and Jennette are 19 (my age) going to be 20 next year. They've played Sam and Freddie, who are now 17 years old. Dan wrote the romance part to show the aspect that they are TEENAGERS. People have romantic relationships. People break up and make up. That's life. I think he wanted to show that these characters are more than just kids who get into crazy antics because they host a webshow. I think the Dan wanted to show more of how each character has grown and change AS AN INDIVIDUAL PERSON and I think he definitely took his time to Sam and Freddie's character development before, after, and during their romance. One thing Jerry Trainor regarding Season 4 and on is that the jokes are funnier and the storylines are more mature because the kids are older. Or something to that effect in an interview with FanLaLa during the filming of iGet Pranky. I agree with that. The comedy is what I ultimately love and still love about iCarly and I do like the more more mature storylines Side Note: To those that Dan is this and that. And the show isn't the same. You'd be be the show isn't the same. IT IS MORE RELATIONSHIP based, but that's not to say it's not a good show. It's still funny and it's still a great show. I have a bias towards being a Dan Schneider and Butch Hartman fan. I'm 19, but I've watched all of Dan's show from Kenan and Kel, All That, What I Like About You ect. on and on to iCarly. Dan's shows were a part of MY CHILDHOOD. I remember times like sitting in my room with my sister Krissy and we just couldn't stop laughing at a skit on All That. Which is I still watch Dan's show because they are funny. Heck, I'm watching Dan's show still obviously but with MY KIDS AND MY HUSBAND now. For those of losing interest or hating the dry spells. The dry spells are NICK's fault Dan doesn't control when an episode airs. Those of you losing interest in the show I say if you lost all interest you'd be missing some hilarious and exciting things. Though I'm NOT hating on people who have just a little interest or no interest AT ALL in iCarly ' ''As for why I joined in the first place BEFORE CHAT AND ALL THAT SH-- is A) Because I love iCarly B) I LOVE getting to know stuff before the episode airs. C) I Like Seddie/Jathan/Nadisen shipping D) I love the actors and their work. E) I love Dan Schneider shows '''I will ask AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOU to write a blog AGAIN explaining in length as I did WHAT you Love About iCarly and Why you joined in the first place. This blog is over. I never curse on here, so for me to do that on this blog and censor it of course means I'm really fired up about this and I'm not kidding when I say I want to see YOU ALL to do a blog explain the things I just asked you to explain. Category:Blog posts Category:Administrator Blogs